Ranmataka
by Yayoi-01
Summary: Esta es una historia de humor y amor, espero la disfruten, sigue la idea original de la gran Takahashi. Ranma y Akane by Yayoi
1. Un dia de pelea

Ranmataka (A la escritora no se le ocurrió un mejor titulo)

CapI Un día de pelea

La tarde comenzaba a caer tras aquellas montañas en Japón, en el techo de un antiguo dojo una sombra saltaba sigilosa y hábilmente, yendo de casa en casa, de balcón en balcón y de ventana en ventana, llegando hasta los tendederos y repitiendo una frasecita entre murmullos.

-¡Encajes hermosos encajes!

Y ante aquel ruido siempre salían las jovencitas de sus casas con una escoba y gritando.

-¡Sádico Pervertido!

Pero siempre victorioso aquella figura salía corriendo y saltando con moretones y chichones en su cabezota y pequeño cuerpecito. Saliendo el sol en aquel Dojo una jovencita gritaba la hora de levantarse.

-¡Akane, Ranma! Llegaran tarde de nuevo- Kasumi tocaba una olla al pie de la escalera-

-¡Ay no Kasumi ¿Por qué no me levantaste antes?! – Akane iba bajando colocándose las medias y cargando su bolso –

-¡Ahhh me quede dormido! – Ranma corría por el pasillo-

Al llegar a las escaleras intento detenerse, sin éxito rodando escaleras abajo llevándose a Akane por delante, Ranma logro sujetarse de la baranda unos escalones arriba pero Akane llego sentada hasta el suelo. Ella se volteo y con una vena que casi le estalla en la frente le grito mientras se levantaba.

-¡¿Porque no te fijas por donde vas?!-Akane sobaba su trasero-

-¡La que se atravesó fuiste tu ¿no ves que llevo prisa?!-Bajando las escaleras-

-¡Eres un idiota Ranma ahora recoge mis cuadernos! -Apuntando al suelo con el dedo, la vena seguía creciendo-

Ranma paso al lado de Akane y la miro de abajo para arriba, camino hasta la puerta del recibidor y antes de entrar sintió que alguien lo tomaba de los pelos y se montaba sobre el cayendo en la mesa, Akane estaba sobre la espalda de Ranma tirando de sus cabellos como un pony.

-¡Recógelos ahora!-Gritaba Akane mientras creía estar domando a un caballo por los pelos-

-¡Estas loca suéltame! ¡No quiero golpearte!- A Ranma le comenzaban a brotar lagrimitas-

-¡Eres un!- Akane miro frente a ella y vio a Happosai colocándose hielo en la cabeza- Maestro pero ¿Qué le paso? ¡Ay!

Ranma tomo el brazo de Akane, se levanto y la doblego doblándoselo en su espalda.

-¿Ahora quien es el poderoso?-sonriendo con cara de loco-

-¡Ranma deja de hacer tanto escándalo que me duele la cabeza! –Tirando el plato con el hielo-

El plato dio justo en la frente de Ranma a quien le broto un chichón, Akane se levanto recogiendo sus cosas, agarro el plato y salio al patio; Ranma se puso en pie y le grito al viejo.

-¡¿Oiga que le pasa?! ¡No fui yo el que estaba gritando fue Akane que esta loca, ahora por su culpa llegare tarde! –Tomando su cuaderno y volteándose-

Cuando se volteo le cayó nuevamente el plato en la cara –otro chichón- pero esta vez estaba lleno de agua, cambiando inmediatamente a mujer Ranma vio a Akane que se ponía sus zapatos en la entrada.

-Ahora llegaras mucho mas tarde, a menos que quieras llegar como mujer y mojado –Volteándose con la misma vena en la frente- ¡No te hablare hasta que me pidas disculpas!

-¡No necesito escuchar tu horrible voz, por mí esta perfecto!- Subiendo las escaleras en dos saltos-

Akane salio del dojo corriendo, estaba muy retrasada pero mas lo estaba Ranma quien se transformaba y salía al instituto.

-¿Oigan nadie va a desayunar? Maestro ¿Dónde están los muchachos?- Kasumi dejaba la charola en la mesa-

-Kasumi bonita ¿me curas? –Happosai estaba lleno de curitas y con 2 ojotes de perrito regañado-

En el Instituto Akane se encontró con Nabiki quien contaba un dinero.

-Nabiki ¿Por qué no me llamaste cuando venias a la escuela?- Akane miraba aquel dinero en las manos de su hermana- ¿Y ese dinero?

-Primero me vine mas temprano que de costumbre y segundo me lo gane vendiendo desayunos a los chicos –Guardando el dinero en su bolsillo- ¿Y Ranma?

-No se, ni me interesa –Sentándose en su silla-

El profesor llego y luego de quince minutos Ranma entro mirando a Akane quien metía sus narices en su libro mientras se burlaba de los dos chichones en su frente.

-Permiso profesor-Sentándose sin dejar de ver a Akane-

Durante el receso Akane fue a la cancha para no encontrarse con Ranma, junto a una amiga tomaron la merienda allí, mientras chismeaban entro UKyo muy enojada.

-Oye Akane Tendo ¿Por qué mi querido Ranma llego esta mañana tan golpeado? Tuve que curarle sus dos chichones – Mirando a la joven sobre las gradas-

Es increíble lo que dicen las chicas para molestar a las protagonistas ¿no creen?, Me presento soy la narradora de esta historia, me encontraran por allí criticando las escenas de la escritora, hmmm continuo.

-¡Se merecía esos y mil chichones mas!-Akane terminaba de comer-

-¡Que injusta eres el pobre Ranma me contó como le caíste a golpes sin razón alguna! - Grito UKyo, Obviamente defendiendo la historia de lo ocurrido versión Ranma-

-¡¿Eso te dijo?! – Akane se levanto y tomo su bolso- ¡ese es un mentiroso, no me sorprende para nada! Lo peor es que le crees.

-Claro que le debo creer todo a mi prometido- UKyo se volteo y camino hasta la puerta-

-¡Pues si lo quieres te lo regalo!- Grito Akane mientras bajaba de las gradas y salía de la cancha por la otra puerta, típica escena de celos disfrazada-

-Akane aun no término mi merienda, ya me dejo solita-Amiga de Akane-

Al final del día de clases Akane se despedía de sus amigas en las rejas del instituto.

-Amiga discúlpame por dejarte sola en la merienda, bueno será mejor que me vaya.-Levantando la mano y moviéndola en señal de despedida-

-¡Ranma Ranma!

Matándole la curiosidad Akane volteo viendo a Shampoo que corría hasta Ranma quien venia del brazo de Ukyo, inmediatamente Akane salto a esconderse tras los arbustos-Menos mal no le importaba lo que hiciera Ranma-

-Hola Shampoo – Dijo Ranma antes de que fuera interrumpido por Ukyo-

-¿Qué haces tu aquí? Tu no estudias aquí, Vamonos Ranma querido –Ukyo halo a Ranma por el brazo-

-¡Oye! – Tomando a Ranma por el otro brazo y halándolo – a ti no te importa que haga yo, además vine a ver a mi Ranma.

-¿Tu Ranma? Creo que estas mas confundida que la tonta Akane, el es mi prometido y se casara conmigo – Ukyo halaba mas fuerte de su brazo –

-¿Casarse contigo?- Shampoo halo con las dos manos el brazo de Ranma- esta comprometido conmigo.

Así siguió la conversación y antes de que Ranma perdiera sus brazos vio como Akane salía corriendo de los arbustos; soltándose dio unos pasos y se paro frente a las dos jovencitas.

-Mejor ustedes arreglen sus diferencias, adiós – Sin mas que decir se fue dando grandes saltos, Notaron que en todas las escenas Ranma se va saltando que chico tan enérgico-

-Ranma espera ¡Quiero invitarte a comer! – Shampoo corrió hasta la reja-

-No sabes ni cocinar niña – Ukyo le paso por un lado mirándola de reojo-

-De todas formas se que Ranma no se negara a mi invitación – Shampoo tomo su bicicleta y saliendo de la escuela se hecho a andar hacia la derecha-

-¡Pues yo también lo invitare y a ver con quien prefiere estar! – Dando media vuelta y se hecho a andar hacia la izquierda- ya no se ve esa tonta de Shampoo, que bueno porque yo vivo es en aquella dirección- Caminando hacia la derecha también-

Así se termino esa mañana de escuela unos enojados, otros golpeados y otros con una charola fría; en nuestro próximo capitulo descubriremos si la vena de Akane vuelve a aparecer, si a Happosai lo curaron y si a la escritora se le siguen dando ideas para este Fanfic, se despide la Narradora cambio y fuera.


	2. La idea de Happosai

Cap II La idea de Happosai

Si no se acuerdan bien del capitulo anterior léanselo porque seguimos en ese mismo día; luego de haber visto a Ranma en compañía de Shampoo y Ukyo, Akane solamente pensaba en como romperle la cabeza sin dirigirle la palabra, ella iba en uno de los callejones hacia su casa y estaba en compañía de Nabiki quien contaba dinero.

-Oye Nabiki ¿Qué harás con ese dinero que te ganaste esta mañana? - pregunto la joven-

-Con el de esta mañana comprare unas camisas para vendérselas a mis amigas a un mayor precio y con este que me gane en el receso pienso guardarlo – Nabiki seguía contando –

-¿ese es otro dinero? ¿Cómo lo conseguiste? – Akane estaba sorprendida-

-Este lo gane haciendo las tareas de mis compañeros- Picándole el ojo a Akane-

-¿Podrían caminar mas rápido?, hay personas que desean llegar a sus casas pronto- Ranma caminaba tras las dos jóvenes-

-Esta bien Ranma nos apuramos, Vamos Akane- Nabiki tomo la mano de su hermana pero ella no camino más de prisa-

-No tengo porque, ciertas personas siempre caminan sobre las paredes pues que haga lo mismo hoy- Dijo soltándose de Nabiki-

-Pues hoy tengo ganas de irme por el callejón y no tomar los atajos así que o caminan más rápido o me dan paso – dijo Ranma para molestar a Akane-

Akane siguió caminando muy tranquila y hasta empezó a desacelerar el paso, Nabiki se detuvo y dejo espacio para que Ranma pasara, pero Akane se le colocaba siempre al frente para no dejarlo pasar, Ranma iba a la derecha Akane también, al otro lado Akane también, a la izquierda y Akane también, al final Ranma comenzó a acelerar el paso y Akane obviamente también,-vaya en este párrafo dije mucho la palabra también- así que por ultimo aquella caminata se convirtió en una carrera para ver quien llegaba mas rápido al dojo. En el recibidor del dojo estaba solamente Kasumi colocando los platos para el almuerzo, Soun y Genma estaban en todo el pasillo jugando Damas chinas y Happosai estaba en su cuarto en "reposo".

-Encajes hermosos encajes –Dando vueltas en un cerro de ropa interior femenina, ¡así es! si pudieron notar Happosai fue el personaje misterioso que apareció en la primera escena aunque seguro ya lo sabían, pero igual quise decírselos-

Mirando aquellas pantaletas y sostenes Happosai tenia pensamientos impuros de esas ropas en las jovencitas a las cuales se las había robado, y casi llorando murmuro.

-¿De que sirve esta linda ropita? si nadie quiere ponérsela para mí- mirando el hermoso encaje rosado- este se debe ver lindo en Akane, quisiera que se lo pusiera para mi, la única que se pondría esto seria Nabiki por dinero, pero no tengo y además ella no es tan linda como Akane.

Guardando su gran Tesoro el maestro Happosai caminaba hasta la puerta de su habitación saliendo al pasillo. Mientras tanto en la entrada del dojo Ranma y Akane corrían entrando por el portón.

-Tus cortas piernas no me ganaran- Ranma se sonreía al ver el esfuerzo de Akane-

Esto hacia enojar mas y mas a Akane, ambos entraron quitándose los zapatos, pero en el pasillo Ranma fue mas ágil y dando un salto paso a su papa y a Soun pero Akane no pudo detenerse y cayo rodando hasta el pie de la escalera, en la cima Happosai veía las piernas de Akane que salían provocativamente de su falda –que sexy esa frase- Y mientras el hámster corría en la rueda de la cabeza de Happosai a este se le ocurrió una idea y salto directo al busto de la joven –de aquí salio el nombre de este capitulo para el que no lo notara.-

-¡Akane bonita! – Acariciando su cara en las ropas de la joven-

-¡Ay! ¡Pervertido!- Akane grito intentando sacárselo de encima-

De pronto de una sola patada el anciano salía volando por el techo, Ranma le extendía la mano a Akane que estaba aun tirada en el piso.

-Viejo Sádico, ¿Estas bien Akane?- Ranma estaba de pie junto a ella-

-Aléjate de mí- golpeando la mano de Ranma y levantándose sola- ¡eres un idiota Ranma! – Luego de gritarle Akane subía las escaleras, obviamente estos reproches no eran por la caída sino por Shampoo y Ukyo-

-¿Qué te pasa? ¡Después dices que no estas loca! – Ranma entraba y se sentaba frente a su plato- Tonta Akane.

-A nosotros pudiste ayudarnos a levantarnos– Coro de Soun y Genma-

Al caer la noche una pequeña sombra caía del cielo, Happosai aterrizaba en su cuarto, levantándose comenzó a registrar su closet en busca de un pequeño frasco que al verlo sonrió.

-El que tome esto cambiara de cuerpo con la primera persona con la que tenga contacto, haré que Akane y Nabiki cambien de cuerpo y después Nabiki me modelara mi ropita por un dinerito que le pagare a largo plazo jajaja – aquella risita era chillona, y por supuesto que el viejo nunca pagaría nada, vive de arrimado en el dojo-

Bajando rápidamente Happosai tomo la jarra de Te que preparaba Kasumi sirviendo una taza y llevándola hasta el cuarto de Akane para consolarla.

-¿Qué hace usted aquí?- Akane se secaba las lagrimas, Hombres si nos hacen sufrir-

-No me regañes Akane, Kasumi me contó todo – mentira- y me pidió que te trajera esta tacita de te – otra mentira-

Akane miro al viejo y tomo la taza, soplo un poco y si se tomo el te con la poción, Happosai sonreía y se acercaba a la puerta.

-Creo que en estos momentos es que hables con una de tus hermanas ya sabes de mujer a mujer – saliendo rápidamente del cuarto bajo las escaleras y busco a Nabiki- Linda Nabiki Akane quiere hablar contigo.

-¿Por qué? No me diga que es por lo de Ranma – Nabiki apoyaba su codo sobre la mesa mientras veía la televisión-

-Por favor ve linda Nabiki – Tomándola de la mano-

Luego de que Happosai convenció a la joven ambos subieron y al ver la puerta de la habitación de Akane a Happosai casi no le da un infarto de ver que Ranma entraba.

-No voy a interrumpir que se entiendan ellos dos – Dicho esto Nabiki dio media vuelta y comenzó a bajar-

-¡No espera Nabiki!- Happosai se acerco hasta la puerta cruzando los dedos- que no la toque, que no la toque.

Akane se sentó al ver a Ranma en su habitación y comenzó a simular que hacia la tarea, cosa que no le creyó Ranma porque estudia con ella y sabe que no les mandaron tarea, el se acerco.

-¿Qué haces? – Ranma no sabía como comenzar la conversación-

-No quiero verte, ¡Fuera de mi cuarto! – Levantándose y confrontando a Ranma, una pequeña lagrima cayo por su mejilla-

-¿Estabas llorando? – Ranma se acerco un poco más-

-¡Claro que no ya vete! – Akane agarro el hombro de Ranma y le dio media vuelta al comenzarlo a empujar se sintió muy mareada- Ranma.

Fue lo ultimo que dijo mientras caía desmayada, Ranma la sujeto para que no cayera pero el también comenzaba a marearse.

-¿Qué ocurre? – Lo último que vio fue un pequeño cuerpo que se alejaba de la puerta y cayó desmayado también-

El cuerpo de Ranma quedo sobre Akane mientras la pócima hacia efecto; Happosai se iba a su cuarto completamente derrotado y tristón. Y aquí se acaba el capitulo Nabiki siguió viendo la televisión, Soun y Genma quedaron en el pasillo sin poder levantarse porque ya están viejos y la vena de Akane no apareció; en el próximo capitulo veremos que hará Ranma con el cuerpo de Akane y viceversa, además indagaremos porque el Titulo del Fanfic es Ranmataka, se despide la narradora cambio y fuera.


	3. Un capitulo muy enredado

Cap III Un capitulo muy enredado

No importa cuanto le cambies el molde al chocolate este seguirá siendo dulce; En la habitación habían dos cuerpos muertos, digo ¡dormidos! – Lo siento, y no me pregunten porque la escritora comenzó hablando de chocolate – Ranma en el cuerpo de Akane comenzaba a despertarse, algo mareado no noto quien reposaba inconsciente aun a su lado, se levanto y se dirigió a su cuarto; sintiendo el cambio en su cuerpo vio a su padre que se quedaba fijo viéndolo.

-¿Se te ofrece algo? – Genma dejaba el libro que leía a su derecha. –

-Si, saber ¿Quién me hecho agua fría para cambiar? – Ranma tocaba su cabeza que le dolía fuertemente –

-¿Te echaron agua fría? Seguro piensas que fue Ranma, pero no lo he visto, de seguro te mojo y huyo como niña – Genma miraba a la joven frente a el sonriéndole –

-No me parece nada chisto que me digas eso papa – Ranma lo vio con mirada de pocos amigos –

-¡Hija! – Genma se levanto y lo abrazo - ¡Lo Sabia! Sabia que aceptarías en algún momento al tonto de mi hijo, te aseguro no es tan tonto como se ve. – pasando su carrasposa barba por la suave mejilla de la joven –

-¡Me estas dejando sin aire! – Ranma comenzaba a ponerse rojo pero con agilidad se soltó –

-Lo siento hija mía.- Con ojitos saltones Genma veía a su "nuera" –

-¿Qué te pasa papa? – Ranma respiraba efusivamente.-

-¡Es la emoción del momento hija! – Volviendo a asfixiar a Ranma con un abrazo, cuando lo vio morado lo soltó y el cayo al suelo – lo siento, pero le diré a tu padre que me has aceptado a mí y a mi tonto hijo en tu familia. –Genma se fue estilo caperucita roja. -

Ranma tomo un tiempo para reincorporarse y tomando una tetera de agua caliente se la hecho encima pero no funciono, mirando su cuerpo noto que su busto era mas pequeño y tocando sus senos, escucho un grito que provenía de la habitación de Akane – Por si no se dieron cuenta Ranma ¡le toco el busto a Akane!, deja que se entere – Akane en el cuerpo de Ranma había despertado y al mirarse al espejo horrorizada salio corriendo del cuarto.

-¡Soy un hombre! ¡Soy un hombre! –Gritaba Akane mientras corría por las escaleras y se lanzaba al pequeño pozo del patio –

Ranma quedo atónito en la puerta de su cuarto al ver "su cuerpo" corriendo como loco por el pasillo y convirtiéndose en mujer en el pozo, al verse al espejo grito.

-¡No soy Akane! – Con expresión de espíritu espanta niños-

En el agua Akane se calmaba al sentirse nuevamente mujer, pero Genma, Soun y Kasumi lo veían desde la puerta del recibidor, completamente confundidos y Genma echándose a llorar.

-No puede ser, mi hijo prefiere ser ¡niña! –Llorando a chorros Genma se levantaba - ¡Ranma! ¿Cómo puedes hacerle esto a tu padre? Luego de que la linda Akane te acepto tu te vuelves mariquita – Las lagrimas corrían mas fluidamente –

Soun se levantaba y consolaba al pobre Genma que tenia una burbuja moqueante en la punta de su nariz, en esto baja Ranma apuntando con su dedo acusador a la pobre Akane.

-¡Tu! ¿Qué me hiciste? De seguro te estas vengando por lo de esta mañana – Ranma se acercaba al pozo donde estaba Akane –

Akane salía del agua y miraba completamente confundida a Ranma, viendo su cabello rojo Akane comenzó a llorar.

-¿Qué me hiciste Ranma? – Akane parecía verse en un espejo –

Con signos de interrogación en sus cabezas los espectadores Soun, Genma y Kasumi intervinieron, acercándose hasta la pareja que se veía como si estuvieran en una dimensión desconocida. Por la puerta entraba Nabiki contando mucho dinero.

-¿Qué les ocurre familia? – Nabiki miro hacia el pozo - ¿Ya se están peleando otra vez?

-¡Ranma! Déjate de estupideces y dime ¿Qué le hiciste a tu prometida? – Genma tomo la oreja de Akane – Y deja de ser un mariquita – Sacando una tetera y vaciándosela por completo.-

Instantáneamente Akane cambio a ser hombre, se quejaba por lo fuerte que Genma halaba de su oreja.

-Tío Genma por favor suélteme – Al darse cuenta de la diferencia que había aparecido allá abajo, ustedes me entienden, Akane se soltó tirándose al pozo gritando -¡Ah soy hombre!

Genma Inmediatamente comenzó a llorar, Kasumi lo consolaba y mientras tanto Nabiki no se preocupaba solo contaba su dinero.

-Ranma por favor no sigas avergonzando a tu padre – Soun miraba seriamente a Akane en el pozo.-

-No seas tonta salte de ese pozo, debemos explicarles o creerán que en verdad me volví mariquita.- Ranma le extendía la mano a Akane pero fue empujado.-

Entrando por la pared del patio Shampoo empujaba a Ranma creyendo que era Akane – que inseguridad la de ese Dojo los ladrones pueden también entrar por la pared del patio.-

-¡Ranma! Sal de ese pozo – Shampoo de un tirón saco a Akane del pozo – Vengo a proponerte que te vengas conmigo, he preparado una deliciosa cena y talvez puedas hablar con mi abuela para pedir formalmente mi mano. –Shampoo saco una tetera y se la hecho a Akane transformándola –

Me pregunto ¿de donde la gente en esta historia saca tantas teteras con agua caliente? es impresionante, continuo, Shampoo se llevo a Akane sin pedirle permiso a nadie, y Ranma se quedo completamente atónito.

-No te preocupes Akane el volverá además tu ya me dices papa, no puedo dejar que ese tonto de Ranma lo arruine todo, déjalo que regrese.-Genma secaba sus ojos y abrazo a Ranma –

-¡Ya suéltame! Ustedes no entienden nada. – Ranma se soltó de su papa y se fue saltando tras Shampoo.-

-¡Eso es hija tráelo de vuelta! Pronto seremos familia –Genma vio a Soun y abrazándose ambos se echaron a llorar como bebitas, y después le dice mariquita a Ranma.-

En un pequeño establecimiento Akane era llevada por equivocación por Shampoo, quien la sentó y le sirvió un plato de fideos.

-Un vaso de agua fría por favor – Akane ni se movió incluso tenia sus manos hacia arriba como si la apuntaran con una pistola.- No quiero tocarme nada, Shampoo por favor un vaso de agua.

Inmediatamente Shampoo le sirvió agua a Akane quien se la echo en la cara transformándose nuevamente, un poco mas tranquila Akane veía como la abuela de Shampoo se acercaba.

-Hola Ranma, Shampoo me dijo que tenias algo importante que decirme. – Cologne Miro a Akane desde la cima de su bastón.-

-Habla con confianza con mi abuela Ranma, ella esta enterada de lo nuestro.- Shampoo se ruborizaba.-

-¿Lo nuestro?, ¿quieres decir que tenemos algo?- Poco a poco una gran vena se hacia presente en la frente de Akane, ¡Si! Viva la vena es mi personaje favorito.-

-Claro Ranma tu sabes que vamos a casarnos.- Shampoo se sentaba junto a ella y cruzaba sus brazos con los de Akane y le agregaba una tetera de agua caliente.-

-¡¿Qué?! – Akane se levanto de sopetón.-

En esto Ukyo apareció en aquel local con una enorme paleta – Con esa paleta podría hacerle muchos chocolates a nuestra Autora.-

-¡Shampoo! Suelta a Ranma – Ukyo tenía un candelero atrás de ella, de la rabia que tenia en aquel momento.-

-Ranma vino por su voluntad y esta pidiendo mi mano Ukyo. – Shampoo veía por el rabito del ojo a Ukyo.-

-¡Eso es mentira! lo trajiste a la fuerza – Ukyo parecía que se comería a Shampoo para luego escupirla y volvérsela a comer, que asco.-

Akane no se movía, era hombre y al parecer entraba en shock cada vez que esto le pasaba, luego llego el que faltaba Ranma aparecía en la escena en el cuerpo de Akane – se le ajuntaron las mujeres al muchacho.-

-Akane, ¿Por qué te vas así? – Ranma se acercaba a Akane.-

-¡¿Yo?! Tu prometida me trajo para que pidiera su mano – Akane caminaba con las piernas abiertas y lentamente, adentrándose en la cocina.-

Inmediatamente Ranma la siguió y mas atrás Cologne quien escucho en silencio; Akane se echaba agua fría nuevamente y volvía a transformarse, de estar tanto tiempo mojada Akane comenzó a estornudar.

-No puedes estar mojándote todo el tiempo.- Ranma se acerco hasta la joven.-

-No te me acerques – Estornudando continuamente Akane hablaba.- Esto es tu culpa, yo me voy quédate con tus mujeres.- Por si no lo notaron es una escena de celos.-

-Así que cambiaron de cuerpos – Cologne se acerco hasta las jóvenes.- de seguro fue por la poción del ornitorrinco – el ornitorrinco es un animal para el que no sepa.-

-¿Usted sabe que nos paso? ¿Puede ayudarnos?- Ranma miro a la anciana.-

-No se cual es la cura, pero creo poder investigar sobre ella, mañana les diré lo que sepa.- Cologne salía de la cocina.-

En eso Akane comenzó a llorar, Ranma se acerco y justamente entraron Ukyo y Shampoo quienes por supuesto mal interpretaron la situación – estilo novela –

-¡Akane eres la peor te haces la inocente solo para robarte a Ranma! – Shampoo se alzaba en un candelero junto a Ukyo.-

-No muchachas esperen soy yo ¡Soy yo! – Sobre Ranma habían caído Ukyo y Shampoo.-

-No lastimes mucho mi cuerpo Ranma, pero ¡Arreglátelas! – Akane salía furica de aquel local con su vena dejando a Ranma en el zaperoco.-

Después de cada comida viene el postre; aquí termina el capitulo, léanselo muy bien para que no se confundan con el próximo en el que veremos ¿Qué reales eran los que contaba Nabiki?, si Genma se afeitara su carrasposa barba y si Ranma sale vivo de la pelea, también indagaremos sobre el titulo del Fanfic porque en este capitulo se me olvido, se despide la narradora cambio y fuera.


	4. Soy yo papa

Cap IV: Papá soy yo.

Felices los que nada esperan porque nunca serán defraudados. Ranma y Akane cambiaron de cuerpos y no saben como regresar a los suyos, Akane en el cuerpo de Ranma fue llevada por Shampoo a comer y a formalizar el compromiso y obviamente Akane se enojo con Ranma, quien llego al rescate de Akane porque en el Dojo pensaron que era un mariquita y tenia que arreglar eso porque su papa estaba muy triste, pero en la comida se apareció Ukyo con una paletota, con la que la escritora quería que hicieran chocolate, e interrumpió aquella propuesta de matrimonio, Shampoo y Ukyo se agarraron de los moños y arrastraron a Ranma al pensar que era Akane; saliendo la pobre Akane enojada junto a su vena de aquel establecimiento. Bueno ya les hice el resumen del capitulo anterior pero no se acostumbren. Akane caminaba por una de las veredas luego de salir de aquel alboroto.

-¡Hermosa pelirroja!

Akane escucho aquel grito pero siguió caminando, al final ella no se recordaba como pelirroja.

-Espera hermosa pelirroja – Un joven corría como loco tras Akane.-

-¿Kuno? – Akane se detenía cuando un joven de cabellos castaños se colocaba frente a ella.-

- ¡Al fin vuelvo a verte! – Kuno abrazo a Akane, el pensaba que no había visto mas a la pelirroja cuando en verdad veía a Ranma todos los días en la escuela.-

-Suéltame Kuno Por favor.- Akane intentaba despegarse.-

Ranma salía de aquella pelea casi muerto, tenia moretones en todo su cuerpecito digo en el cuerpecito de Akane; y vio como su cuerpo era abrazado por Kuno.

-Esa Akane no pierde el tiempo. – ¡Bravo!, primera escena de celos por parte de Ranma.-

Kuno abrazaba efusivamente a Akane quien no sabía como quitárselo de encima, en esto Ranma junto a una muleta se colocaba frente a la joven.

-¡Hermosa Akane! – Grito Kuno pero sin dejar de abrazar a la pelirroja.- ¿Qué te ha pasado?

Se le volvieron a juntar las dos al pobre Kuno, y haciendo una pausa ahora si el secreto del titulo –Tambores- Ranmataka, es decir, Ranma - Ataka, mentira es por Ranma y por Takahashi, en verdad les digo el titulo no tiene casi nada que ver con la historia y pues a la autora no se le ocurrió otro titulo y como pensó la pobre, continuo.

-Vengo por Ranko, Vamonos.- Ranma vio feo a la joven, pero Kuno lo abrazo antes de que pudiera tocar a Akane.-

-Akane mi amor, quiero que sepas que mi corazón se divide en dos cada vez que estoy contigo y con la pelirroja.- Este hombre debió estudiar poesía.-

-¡Suéltame! – Ranma le dio un golpe por la quijada a Kuno que salio volando como superman.-

-No tienes porque tratarlo tan mal. –Akane se quedo detallando su cuerpo.- ¡Mira como dejaste mi cuerpo! ¡Pero esto no se va a quedara así!

Akane salio corriendo dejando a Ranma con la palabra en la boca, el como las viejas comenzó a andar pasito a pasito apoyándose de su bastoncito - me salio un verso sin esfuerzo – Akane corrió hasta el parque y se encontró a Ryoga que pensaba que estaba en Hawaii, el caminaba con unos pantalones cortos y unas sandalias; Hombres ¿Por qué no les gusta pedir indicaciones?.

-¡Ranma ¿Qué haces aquí en Hawaii?! – Ryoga colocaba su pesada mochila en el suelo.-

-Ryoga ¡Eres perfecto!- Akane estaba a punto de encontrar su venganza.- ¡Quiero un duelo contigo!

-Yo no deseo pelear, quiero solamente unas vacaciones lejos de ti. –Mirando a la joven frente a el.-

-¿No te importa que por mi culpa Akane esta muy lastimada? – Akane decía estas palabras y se colocaba en posición de batalla.-

-¡¿Qué le hiciste a Akane?! – Ryoga colocaba su posición de defensa.-

Ryoga lanzaba su primer ataque pero el puño se detuvo justo frente al rostro de Akane quien había cerrado los ojos.

-No puedo pegarle a una mujer.- Sacando una tetera y rociándosela a Akane dio un salto atrás.- Ahora si esta mejor.- Lanzándose nuevamente.-

Akane había quedado estática al sentir aquello diferente en su cuerpo, pero antes de que el golpazo de Ryoga llegara hasta ella, Ranma apareció y empujándola esquivaron el golpe, Ranma quedo sobre Akane, y obviamente Ryoga al verlos se convirtió en piedra.

-¡Eres una tonta! – Ranma se levantaba.- ¿Qué pensabas hacer?

-Quiero agua fría, Por favor.- Akane lloraba mientras se levantaba y quedaba con las piernas abiertas, sin moverse.-

-¡Oye Ryoga! Mejor te alejas de Ranma, ¡Yo lo amo y no permitiré que lo lastimes! – Ranma gozando su victoria sacaba la lengua y abrazaba a Akane.-

Tomando del brazo a Akane Ranma se marcho y el pobre Ryoga se partió en piedritas, que fueron recogidas y llevadas rápidamente por 2 hombres vestidos de gris en un camión que decía Aseo Urbano.

-No puedes ir por allí buscando peleas, tengo muchos enemigos y estoy seguro te derrotarían fácilmente.- Ranma caminaba junto a Akane.- Y te prohíbo que con mi cuerpo te acerques a Kuno Tatewaki.- El muchacho va mejorando 2 escenas de celos en un solo capitulo.-

-No puedes prohibirme nada.- Akane seguía llorando y caminaba con las piernas abiertas con mucho cuidado y tenia las manos arriba.-

-Mientras tengas mi cuerpo si y camina derecho pensaran que estoy loco.- Ranma abría la puerta del Dojo Tendo y como Flash Akane corría hasta el pozo y se zambullía.- Y me harás enfermar de tanto mojarte.

-¡Tus mujeres son las que me hacen cambiar a cada minuto! – Akane gritaba desde el pozo.- ¡Y no debiste decirle a Ryoga todo eso! ¡Fueron puras mentiras!

-¡Pues esas mentiras te salvaron que te golpearan! ¡Eres débil aunque estés en mi cuerpo! – Ranma le grito a Akane bien feo.-

Ella se levanto del pozo y entre estornudos subió las escaleras lanzando con fuerza la puerta de su habitación, Ranma miro a su izquierda y vio a tres personajes con un nido lleno de signos de interrogación, nuevamente Soun, Genma – quien estaba en un rincón oscuro llorando de vergüenza - y Kasumi escucharon todo, Happosai estaba presente pero sin prestar la mas mínima atención - viejo sinvergüenza que atención va a prestar si sabe todo.-

-Soun, Genma tengo que explicarles algo.- Ranma se sentaba en la mesa junto a los demás.-

-¿Hija que fue toda esa discusión con Ranma? – Soun miraba a su "hija", estaba extrañado de que no fuera ella quien se fuera a su recamara sino que esta vez se había ido "Ranma".-

-Me alegro que le pongas carácter a ese muchacho, solo tu puedes volverlo hombrecito de nuevo.- Genma se acercaba con cuidadito a Ranma saliendo de su oscuro rincón.- Tal vez si te le insinúas. – con cara de viejo pervertido.-

-¡Papá! ¿Cómo le dices eso a Akane? – Ranma miro a su papá que se le abalanzaba encima.-

-¡Hija! – Genma lloraba a moco suelto, pasando su carrasposa barba por el cachete de la joven, como verán no se afeito.-

-¡Basta! – Ranma se levanto viendo a ambos hombres.- No se como ocurrió pero ¡yo no soy Akane!, yo soy Ranma en el cuerpo de Akane y el que vieron subir es Akane en mi cuerpo.

Soun y Genma se vieron las caras y se echaron a reír, a Ranma se le subió la bilirrubina y camino hasta las escaleras, subiendo abrió la puerta del cuarto de Akane, ella se cambiaba y al sentir la puerta tomo una toalla y se cubrió.

-¡¿Qué haces aquí?! ¡Sal Ranma! – Akane se sonrojaba como tomate con fresa.-

-¿Qué te ocurre? He visto ese cuerpo muchas mas veces que tu.- Ranma estaba parado en la puerta viendo los vestidos de Akane en el suelo.- ¿Y eso?

-Tienes el busto mas grande, no me sirve nada.- Akane estaba mas roja que un termómetro a 50ºC.-

-Te buscare ropa.- Ranma salio de la habitación, obviamente estaba orgulloso de tener el busto mas grande que Akane, Hombres.-

Luego de prestarle ropa a Akane, Ranma y ella se sentaron en la mesa, sus padres miraban a la pareja como alienígenas aterrizando de un planeta llamado chocomania – seguimos con el temita del chocolate.-

-Akane dile a mi papa que yo soy tu y tu eres yo.- Ranma veía a la joven junto a el.-

-Papá soy yo. – Akane lloro, Y de aquí sale el nombre del capitulo.-

- ¿Akane?, hija pero ¿Qué les paso?- Soun se sentaba junto a su hija y la abrazaba.-

-¡Viva!- Genma se levantaba enérgicamente saliendo de su rincón, colocando su pie hediondo sobre la mesa.- ¡Mi hijo no es un mariquita! - ¿Qué parte de que se convierte en mujer este hombre no ha entendido?-

-¡Claro que no soy un Mariquita! – Ranma se levanto y le arrojo un balde de agua.-

Genma inmediatamente se convirtió en Panda y con el peso de su pata rompió la mesa, a escondidas un personaje salía poco a poco del recibidor.

-¡Deténganse allí maestro! – Ranma se levantaba con un candelero en su espalda, eso del candelero esta de moda.- Lo ultimo que recuerdo era a usted saliendo del cuarto de Akane, ¿No tendrá nada que ver con esto o si?

Happosai se detenía, y miraba sobre su hombro a Ranma que estaba de pie tras el, y comenzando a sudar como cerdo antes de su sábado, arrojo una pequeña granada.

-¡No me atraparan con vida! – Happosai huía cobardemente como de costumbre.-

La explosión le permitió al viejito cabeza de cebolla correr, pero por supuesto que nuestro Ranma lo atrapará, y aquí termina otro de nuestros episodios, ¿El camión de la basura llevaría a Ryoga hasta Hawaii?, ¿Genma se afeitara y se lavara los pies?, ¿Akane permitirá que Ranma se bañe y la vea desnuda?, descubriremos todo esto en el próximo capitulo y recuerden al mal tiempo buena cara, no se porque la escritora me hace decir eso pero bueno, cambio y fuera.


	5. La cura a la pocion del ornitorrinco

Cap V: La cura a la poción del Ornitorrinco

Come todas tus verduras. Debido a que este Fanfic no deja muy en claro la moraleja de la historia – si es que la tiene- la escritora ha colocado al inicio y al final de cada capitulo un pensamiento, esperando activar el lado positivo en ustedes, ¿seguimos? ¿Paramos? ¿Cómo vamos a parara si no hemos comenzado? En el Dojo todos quedaban negritos y con los pelos achicharronados luego de la explosión ocasionada por Happosai.

-Ese viejo mañoso.- Ranma se limpiaba la cara.- Voy a molerlo a golpes.

-Grrr –Subtítulos para Genma: No vas a poder contra el hijo ya lo has intentado muchas veces en épocas anteriores y el maestro siempre te ha ganado las batallas justamente, es muy hábil y sus años de experiencia en el combate es algo de lo que tú careces.-

-Akane mi amor, no llores mas hijita, te prometo que encontraremos la solución a este horrible problema.- Soun limpiaba la cara de Akane.-

-No quiero quedarme en este cuerpo papa, a cada momento estoy cambiando a ser hombre.- Akane se sonrojaba por completo.-

-Deja de quejarte, tienes el mejor cuerpo del mundo.- Ranma caminaba hasta la puerta.- Voy a bañarme para quitarme esta mugre de encima.- Ranma se sonrojaba al pensar que vería ese cuerpo desnudo.-

Akane se levanto inmediatamente y se le guindo de los pies a Ranma, el se cayo y Akane se sentó.

-¡No vas a bañarte nada! – Akane le gritaba a Ranma mientras su cara se ponía como tomate.-

-¿Qué te pasa loca?, ¿no pensaras que me quedare así?- Ranma se sentaba en el pasillo.-

-Bueno no, pero ¡No permitiré que me veas desnuda!- Akane miraba el pozo.-

-No me obligaras a bañarme en el pozo, ¡esa agua es helada! – Ranma se levantaba.-

-Bueno entonces yo te baño.- Podrán imaginarse lo sonrojada de Akane ya ni se con que compararla.-

-¿Qué tu que? – Ranma miraba a Akane y se comenzaba a sonrojar también.-

-Como tú me dijiste, he visto ese cuerpo muchas mas veces que tu.- Akane se levantaba y tomaba del brazo a Ranma.-

-Grrr.- Subtítulos: estos dos ¿acaban de decidir bañarse juntos?, estoy feliz de que mi hijo reafirme su hombría, pero no debía llegar a estos extremos; La autora escribe mas para los subtítulos del Genma que para el mismo Fic.-

Akane entraba al baño y le preparaba la tina a Ranma, ambos estaban sonrojados pero los dos lo disimulaban diciendo que era por el calor del agua caliente. Akane se acerco hasta Ranma con un pañuelo.

-¿Para que es eso? – A Ranma le estaban a punto de estallar los senos nasales en sangre, esta es la fantasía de cualquier hombre creo.-

- No voy a dejar que me veas ya te lo dije.- Akane le vendaba los ojos a Ranma quien regresaba a la tierra de un sopetón al ver que su fantasía no se haría realidad.- Sube los brazos, y no se te ocurra el tocar nada los mantendrás así hacia arriba.

Ranma refunfuño pero hizo caso –De aquí en adelante podría ser escrita una escena Hentai, pero la escritora no es de esas.- Akane ayudo a desvestir al joven que aun estaba sonrojado, en la tina Akane lavaba su cuerpo intentando no mojarse mucho con el agua tibia, en la puerta Genma y Soun escuchaban en silencio.

-Ranma por favor quédate quieto, mantén los brazos arriba, así no puedo- Decía Akane.-

-Me estas dando muy duro, hazlo mas despacio.- Decía Ranma.-

-Esta bien, dime ¿así esta bien o un poquito mas fuerte? – Decía Akane.-

-Mas duro Akane casi no lo siento.- Decía Ranma.-

Y en la puerta ambos padres quedaban inconscientes ante aquella conversación - mal pensados solo hablaban de cepillarle la espalda a Ranma, bueno eso creo – Akane le colocaba la toalla a Ranma y ambos salían del baño pasando sobre sus padres.

-Últimamente esos dos se la pasan en el piso.- Dijo Akane mientras entraba con Ranma en su cuarto, el aun estaba vendado.-

-¿Ya puedo ver? – Ranma escuchaba una puerta cerrarse tras de el.-

-¡Claro que no! Aun tengo que vestirte, te pondré jeans para que te sientas cómodo.- Akane vestía a Ranma algo sonrojada, ella se imaginaba que tal vez en un futuro si en verdad se casaban ayudaría al joven a vestir pero esto era ridículo.- Listo, ya puedes quitar la venda.

Ranma destapaba sus ojos y miraba a Akane quien aun estaba llena de hollín como si fuera un limpia chimeneas o peor aun como cenicienta.

-Deberías bañarte ahora tú, pero sabes que te convertirás en hombre cuando lo hagas.- Ranma se sonrió un poco.-

-Llenare la tina de agua fría, así no cambiare.- Akane tomaba un paño y ropa limpia que le había prestado Ranma por el problema del busto ¿recuerdan?-

-¡¿Estas loca? te congelaras! – Ranma la veía y ella se volteo como el exorcista.-

-¡No quiero ver ni tocar tu miembro! – Akane se sonrojaba de nuevo y salía de la habitación.-

Cuando Akane se acercaba al baño Nabiki, pasaba a su lado contando un dinero –Cosa rara en Nabiki como que esta vende droga porque tiene mucho real.-

-¿Hermana de donde sacaste ese dinero? –Pregunto Akane.-

-Vendí unos pasteles que me horneo Kasumi en la plaza, no me digas hermana idiota.- Guardando el dinero en su bolsillo.- Por cierto allá abajo esta Cologne buscándote.

Nabiki se iba a su habitación y Akane bajo a ver a la anciana, quien no había venido sola puesto que Shampoo parecía un chicle en su zapato.

-¡Ranma mi amor! Mi abuela venia a verte y pues la acompañe para traerte la comida que no pudiste comer por la interrupción de la tonta de Ukyo y Akane.- Shampoo le entregaba una bolsa.-

-(¡Tonta!) – Pensaba Akane mientras le hacia una mueca que según ella era una sonrisa.- Abuela ha descubierto lo que le pedí.

-Así es pero será mejor sentarnos.- Cologne seguía a Akane hasta el recibidor que estaba destruido por la bomba y por Genma y su pie hediondo.-

-¿Qué demonios hace Akane que no limpia? – Shampoo veía todo como si le diera asco.-

-(¡Definitivamente la mato!) – Akane se levanto y cuando se proponía a "matar" a Shampoo Cologne le interrumpió.-

-He encontrado la cura.- Cologne miraba a Akane.-

-Dígame ¿Cuál es? – Akane se sentaba y olvidaba todo lo malo dicho por Shampoo nuevamente en su mundo dejaba de llover.-

-La única forma de vencer a la poción del ornitorrinco es…- tambores por favor.- Un…

Y aquí hacemos una breve pausa para decirles ¿se recuerdan cuando ustedes iban a la escuela en primaria y siempre había alguien que se burlaba de ustedes ya fuera porque eran gordos, negros, feos, altos, bajos, blancos, etc.? Pues la verdad a nadie le importa este era una interrupción para aumentar el suspenso, seguimos.

-Un beso, con esto todo volverá a la normalidad- Cologne cerraba sus ojos para hacerse la sabionda.-

-¿Un beso de la otra persona? – En el mundo de Akane volvía a llover.-

-¡Estas enfermo Ranma mi amor! – Tirandole el agua caliente con tetera y todo, Shampoo se le abalanzaba encima a Akane.- Yo con mi beso te curare.

Si señoras y señores pasó, Shampoo beso a Akane sin importarle que no se hubiera bañado, Akane quedo con los ojos claros y sin vista, y adivinen ¿Quién aparece?, si pensaron en Genma y Soun pues se equivocaron porque ellos aun están inconscientes, apareció Ranma.

-¡Akane! – Ranma gritaba desde la puerta.-

Shampoo soltaba a Akane y veía a Ranma, Akane caía con los pies arriba y las manos extendidas. Shampoo miraba a Ranma.

-Ahora esta si se volvió loca, se esta llamando a ella misma.- Shampoo se reia de Ranma.-

-¿Que sucede aqui? ¿Cologne? – Ranma miraba a la anciana.-

Akane se arrastraba como gusano y llegaba al patio para tirarse en el pozo. Ranma se sentaba con la anciana.

-¡No vuelvas a besarme Shampoo!- Akane se acercaba hasta el recibidor.- respóndame abuela ¿debe ser de la otra persona?

-Así es, ya me retiro.- Cologne salía de aquel Dojo junto a Shampoo que le tiraba besos a Akane.-

Aquí mis lectores se acaba este capitulo en donde Akane se sonrojo 6 veces – veremos si rompe su propio record-, donde Ranma quedo con un signo de interrogación y con Genma y Soun nuevamente tirados en el suelo; En nuestro próximo capitulo veremos otro de los trabajos de Nabiki, veremos que ocurrió con Ryoga y sin nuestros protagonistas se besaran, no se lo pierdan, sirvo como narradora de novelas, Cambio y fuera.


	6. Seduciendo a Ranma

Cap VI: Seduciendo a Ranma

Sino eres parte de la solución eres parte del problema; Bienvenidos nuevamente, si aun están leyendo este Fanfic que ya lleva 6 capítulos significa que en verdad les gusto o sencillamente no tienen nada mejor que hacer, a ver si buscan oficio. En el recibidor las moscas rodeaban a Akane porque olía a cadáver, A pesar que es la que mas se ha bañado en esta historia.

-Akane puedes decirme ¿Qué te dijo Cologne sobre la cura a esta maldición?- Ranma estaba sentado mirando a la joven.-

-(¿Será prudente decirle? Tal vez lo mejor sea besarlo por sorpresa.)-Pensó Akane, las mujeres y sus misterios.-

-¿Akane? ¿Por qué me miras así? – Ranma veía raro a la joven.-

-La anciana aun no sabe nada Ranma.- Akane comenzaba a sudar, las mujeres no sabemos mentir.-

-¿estas bien? Deberías ir a bañarte, si quieres yo te ayudo.- Ranma hablo con tranquilidad, pero la idea le fascinaba.-

-Aunque este sea tu cuerpo ahora es mío y no te dejare tocarme.- levantándose sonrojada Akane fue a tomar un baño.-

En el baño la joven llenaba la tina y pensaba ¿Cómo robarle un beso a Ranma?, y por supuesto todo hombre tiene un punto débil que es el mismo en todos, una mujer y como ahora Akane no estaba en su cuerpo podía hacerse de sus encantos para atraer a Ranma – Así es Akane piensa seducirlo, quien lo diría y de aquí el nombre de nuestro capitulo.- y mientras pensaba en sus maniobras de seducción se despertó al sentir el agua helada en la tina y tras cada estornudo pensaba que ese cambio debía ser de inmediato. En el recibidor Soun reparaba la mesa y Genma se regocijaba de la hombría de su hijo.

-Grrr.- Subtítulos: Mi muchacho aunque este en cuerpo de una mujer siempre enorgullece a su padre, es el mejor hijo con el que un hombre puede contar, Lágrimas de cocodrilo.-

-En vez de estar allí balbuceando Genma deberías de venir a ayudarme a arreglar la mesa que rompiste.- Soun miraba con malos ojos a Genma quien se acostaba en el suelo y comenzaba a jugar con un estambre.- ¡Eres un panda no un gato!

Ranma se levantaba y subía hacia las habitaciones, se asomaba hasta la habitación de Happosai la cual estaba vacía, entrando abría el closet y lo único que había adentro era una gran bolsa negra, al abrirla salio aquella ropa interior que el viejo robaba.

-Este viejo pervertido, ya vera como me dirá la cura.- Tomando el gran saco y saliendo de la habitación.-

-¡Ranma!- Gritaba Akane desde su habitación, comienza la supuesta seducción.-

Escondiendo el "botín" en su habitación Ranma salía a ver cual era el escándalo que tenia la joven; al llegar Ranma vio a Akane solamente con una toalla, su pecho sobresalía exageradamente – No se tapaba mucho el busto, en palabras mas coloquiales- Con el cabello húmedo y suelto, miraba al joven, Ranma noto que tenia los labios pintados a pesar que recién había salido de la ducha.

-Ranma como vez sigo con el problema de la ropa, este busto es mucho mas grande.- Akane estaba sonrojada mientras apretaba sus pechos uno contra el otro, supuesta señal de seducción.-

-Solo me queda un vestido, tendrás que lavar ropa porque ya no tengo ropa de mujer limpia, a menos que quieras mis ropas de entrenamiento.- Saliendo de la habitación.-

-(Rayos eso no funciono) – Pensó Akane tirándose rápidamente en la cama, apoyando su cabeza en una de sus manos y cruzando un poco las piernas.-

Muy bien estas estrategias de seducción descritas por la escritora, pueden dar resultado así que chicas papel y lápiz en mano y a tomar notas; Ranma entraba nuevamente en el cuarto lanzando las ropas sobre Akane, el vestido quedo en su cara.

-Oye deberías secarte y vestirte antes de acostarte en la cama, o harás que las sabanas huelan a pollo remojado.- Ranma Veía a Akane ponerse de pie.-

-(¡Este idiota no entiende nada de ser seducido!)- Akane se acerco hasta Ranma.- ¿Notas algo nuevo en mis labios?- Sonrojada Akane colocaba piquito de pescado para su "Beso" y cerraba sus ojos.-

-Ah! Si, no te lavaste la cara porque aun tienes el maquillaje.- Ranma salía de la habitación.-

Muy bien chicas olviden lo de las notas; Akane con su prominente vena en la frente – Al fin aparece la vena – se vestía para salir a buscar una solución a su problema, entrando en la cocina Akane vio a Kasumi que preparaba un te – Esta chica no sabe cocinar mas nada solo Te.-

-Kasumi ¿Puedo hablar contigo? – Pregunto Akane.-

-Claro Ranma.- Kasumi lavaba las hojas de manzanilla.-

-¿Cómo puedo conquistar a un hombre? – Akane se sonrojaba por completo.-

-Querrás decir a una mujer (Parece que Tío Genma tenia razón Ranma es Mariquita, pobre Akane) – pensó Kasumi y seguía con su Te.- Bueno a decir verdad yo creo que cualquier relación comienza con buen pie hablando de los sentimientos, esperando que esa persona también sienta lo mismo por ti.

-¿Crees en verdad que eso funcione? Y si es un hombre necio y testaduro que nunca pondría a la vista sus sentimientos- Akane pensaba en Ranma, que linda lo ama.-

-(Dios mío Ranma esta enamorado de un hombre) aun así creo que la sinceridad debería ser lo primero – Tomando la charola con las manos.- Debo llevarle el te a mi padre, por cierto Ranma aunque Akane es una chica un tanto difícil yo no la dejaría a ella por alguien que no se lo que siente por mi, al menos con ella estas seguro que te corresponde. –Kasumi salía de la cocina.-

-¿Qué? Kasumi ¡¿Cómo le dices eso a Ranma?! (Dios mío ¿será que mi hermana le diría algo similar a Ranma?)- Pensaba Akane y sus mejillas se ponían del color del tomate maduro.-

Akane llegaba hasta el recibidor y veía como su papa tomaba el te junto a un panda gigante - ¿Será que Genma tiene pulgas? Como panda debe tener mucho pelo-

-¿Dónde esta Ranma?- pregunto Akane.-

-Soun antes de hablar vio a Kasumi escupir su Te y disimulando tomaba un sorbo.- Salio hija. – Nuevamente Soun vio a Kasumi escupir.-

Akane se coloco los zapatos y salio corriendo del templo, Soun le daba golpes en la espalda a Kasumi quien se ahogaba al ver a su papa diciéndole hija a Ranma, Akane corrió por las veredas y se encontró con Ryoga –definitivamente no llego a Hawaii.-

-¡Ranma! ¿Qué le hiciste a Akane? – Ryoga le gritaba a todo pulmón.- ¡No puedo creer que ella te quiera!

-Ryoga ahora no tengo tiempo pero luego te contare todo.- Akane daba media vuelta y seguía caminando.-

Sintió como Ryoga le doblaba el brazo por detrás, el joven se sorprendió de lo fácil que había sido atrapar a su archienemigo, ella solo se quejaba cuando de pronto de las sombras en la oscuridad aparecía el justiciero enmascarado, na mentira solo apareció Ranma.

-Suéltala Ryoga, ella no es Ranma yo soy Ranma y a quien lastimas es a Akane.- Ranma se acercaba por la vereda estilo el llanero solitario.-

-¿Qué estas diciendo Akane?- Ryoga soltaba el brazo de la pelirroja.-

-Así es Ryoga yo soy Akane.- La joven se sobaba su brazo y veía a Ranma posarse a su lado.-

-No puedo enfrentarte en este cuerpo.- Ranma hablaba frente a frente con Ryoga, que bello defiende a Akane.-

-¿Ranma no deseas lastimar mi cuerpo? – Los ojos de Akane se iluminaron ante las palabras de Ranma.-

-No es eso, es que eres muy débil y de paso estas más gorda no me puedo mover fácilmente.- Contesto Ranma poniéndose las manos tras la cabeza.-

-(Esto quiere decir que Akane no me confeso en el parque que amaba a Ranma) –pensó Ryoga mientras flotaba en el aire- (Pero también quiere decir que golpee a Akane en el parque el otro día) – Aterrizaje forzoso mendei mendei; Ryoga nuevamente quedaba como una piedra descuartizada.-

Ranma y Akane veían como el camión de la basura nuevamente se llevaba a Ryoga, los jóvenes comenzaron a caminar pero Akane se detuvo.

-¿Qué te ocurre ahora Akane?- Pregunto Ranma dándose media vuelta.-

-Tengo que decirte algo…- Señoras y señores EXTRA EXTRA, Akane esta a punto de confesar sus sentimientos.- (seguiré el consejo de Kasumi) yo estoy…- las mejillas rojas eran evidentes como si hubiera comido picante.-

Y antes de ver el volcán en erupción les cuento que esta mañana comí huevos revueltos y salchichas aunque para serles sincera me gusta más las tostadas con mucha mantequilla y queso, asi es esto que acabo de decir es para aumentar el suspenso y pues porque a la escritora le gusta mucho hablar de comida por si no lo han notado, seguimos.

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa?- pregunto Ranma-

Tras esta pregunta Ranma sintió como Akane con sus manos tomaba su rostro y si señoras le dio el beso esperado e inesperado. Y porque a la escritora le dio flojera seguir escribiendo hasta aquí llega el capitulo de hoy, próximamente hablaremos de los trabajos de Nabiki, una forma fácil de encontrar dinero – de estos trabajos si pueden tomar notas, en este capitulo se me olvido hablar de ellos-, también veremos si el beso esperado e inesperado de Akane le ayudara a cambiar de cuerpo y por supuesto veremos si Kasumi cocina algo nuevo. No soy una completa inútil por lo menos sirvo de mal ejemplo -¿Qué clase de mensajes deja esta escritora? – Cambio y fuera.


	7. Nada de trampas

Cap VII: Nada de Trampas

Lo importante no es saberlo todo, si no tener el teléfono del que sabe. Y con este sabio consejo de la escritora comenzamos, aquí como siempre haciendo acto de presencia su narradora; Bueno esta vez juro no les daré largas, todos aquí somos personas ocupadas iremos directo en donde quedamos en el capitulo anterior porque nos morimos de chismosos. Quedamos en que Akane había besado de improvisto a Ranma, quien tenía los ojos abiertos claros y sin vista.

-"Debe ser un beso correspondido" – Dijo una voz misteriosa a los jóvenes.-

Ranma al saber que alguien los veía empujo a Akane alejándola de el y se restregó la mano por la boca – señal de asco- y por supuesto Akane vio aquella expresión.

-Esa voz la conozco… ¡Salga maestro Happosai! – Grito Ranma viendo hacia el techo de una casa.-

En el techo una pequeña cabecita se asomaba escondiéndose ante la mirada del joven, después del encontronazo de miradas Happosai salio saltando entre los techos – Este viejo tenia varios capítulos sin salir- y mas atrás lo seguía Ranma, por lo visto hasta allí llego la emoción del beso. Akane se quedaba sola en la vereda y miraba al techo donde había desaparecido Ranma.

-Ranma.- Pensó mientras veía al cielo, –Moco- pobre esta destrozada.-

Akane vio a Nabiki que caminaba en su dirección, la joven se detuvo al verla.

-Oye Ranma ¿Qué haces aquí? –Pregunto Nabiki.-

-La verdad es que vine solamente a hacer el ridículo.- Akane bajaba su mirada al suelo.-

-Deberías hacer algo de provecho como yo.- Nabiki sacaba una gran suma de dinero de su bolsillo.- En mi nuevo trabajo con los ancianos gano mucho dinero deberías buscar empleo.-

-¿Trabajas en el ancianato? –Pregunto Akane viendo raro a su hermana.-

-Claro le pulo las calvas a los viejitos, mi lema es tan limpio sin la necesidad de un cepillo.- Nabiki le pico el ojo a Akane, ¿Qué clase de trabajo es ese?- Incluso tu papa me pidió mis servicios horita voy para allá, pero como es de la familia le rebajare el 5 - Tacaña-

Nabiki continuaba su camino, y pues no tomen dato de este trabajo eso es estafar a los ancianos, esperemos el siguiente trabajo.

-¡Hermosa pelirroja! – Este grito provenía del joven Tatewaki quien se acercaba corriendo hasta Akane.-

Este Kuno nunca aprende cuando una mujer le dice que no, para el ese NO es un talvez y la palabra jamás, para el significa tienes chance. Abrazando a Akane Kuno comenzaba a hablar como un galán.

-Mi bella y sexy pelirroja, te invito a una linda velada en mi casa.- susurraba Kuno a Akane.-

-¡Ya suéltame!- y comienza a girar el hámster en la rueda del cerebrito de Akane.- Si Happosai dijo que debía ser un beso correspondido, se que Kuno me lo daría, puede que funcione aunque no venga del idiota de Ranma.- Pensó Akane-

-¿Qué dices mi hermosa pelirroja aceptas?- La sonrisa de galán de Kuno dejaba envidia en los dientes amarillos de Genma.-

-Esta bien Kuno te acompaño.- Akane brindo una sonrisa.-

-¿Por qué no aceptas el acompañarme? Soy el galán de la escuela, no tengo mal aliento y me baño todos los días, disculpa ¿has dicho que si?- Los ojos de Kuno se pusieron como dos huevos brillantes por la grasa del aceite y tomando a Akane del brazo de la llevo.-

En el templo Nabiki pulía la calva del pobre Genma con un trapo y pulitura para zapatos.

-No se preocupe le aseguro que el ardor desaparecerá luego de que penetre bien la pulitura.- Nabiki frotaba con fuerza.-

Genma tenía lagrimitas en los ojos, cuando sintieron que alguien entraba corriendo a la casa.

-¡Déjame en paz Ranma!- Happosai se encerraba en su cuarto.-

Ranma con cara de satisfacción se apoyaba en la pared frente a la puerta del viejo, cuando de pronto vio como la puerta se abría, Happosai tenia los ojos llorosos.

-¡Tu! –La cara de perro regañado le duro poco.- ¿Dónde esta mi colección? – Happosai sacaba una pequeña granada.-

-No se enoje maestro- Ranma sacaba una de las pequeñas prendas, no me pregunten de donde la saco.-

-Esa es de lulu.- Dijo Happosai, viejo pervertido se sabe hasta el nombre de las mujeres a las que roba.-

-Oiga maestro, y no cree que en este delicado y lindo cuerpo de Akane ¿esta ropa íntima quedaría preciosa?- Ranma colocaba carita de chica inocente.-

De inmediato Happosai vio de arriba para abajo el cuerpo de Ranma, al final el plan era sobornar a quien estuviera en el cuerpo de la joven para que le modelara aquellas prendas.

-Eso es cierto Ranmita bonito.- Dijo Happosai con una gota de sangre en la nariz.-

-Bueno yo se la modelare con mucho gusto a cambio de que me diga ¿Cuál es la cura de esta poción?- Ranma bajaba de manera muy sexy la manga de su blusa.-

-Claro que si – dijo Happosai viendo a Ranma, Otra gota de sangre.- Pero primero me modelas.-

-Le tengo un mejor trato.- Bajándose la otra manga lentamente y sonrojándose, este lo que quiere es ver a Akane desnuda.- Primero me dice y yo le dejo que me ayude a cambiarme a esta pequeña ropa interior.- Picándole el ojo al viejo, ven se los dije la quiere ver desnuda.-

Estallándole ambas fosas nasales a Happosai este se guindaba del cuerpo de Ranma por la cintura.

-Debes besar a tu cuerpo pero tiene que ser un beso correspondido, es decir no se vale nada de trampas.- Y de aquí señoras y señores el titulo del capitulo de hoy.-

-Por eso el beso de Akane.- Pensó Ranma.- Y con eso podré cambiar a mi cuerpecito.- Ranma acariciaba el cabello del viejo en su cintura.

-Así es linda Akane.- Happosai tenia su mente cochambrosa a un 200 número que no existe.-

-Muchas gracias por el dato ¡Viejo pervertido!.- Ranma tomo de los cabellos al viejo desprevenido y lo lanzo por el aire, Otro agujero mas para el techo del Dojo.-

-Llamare al albañil.- dijo Soun al escuchar el estruendo.-

-Bueno yo me tengo que ir a cortarle las uñas a los gatos de las anciana, regreso luego.-Dijo Nabiki, Creo que este Trabajo lo pueden anotar si les gustan los arañazos en los brazos.-

Ranma lanzaba por el techo la bolsa con el "tesoro" de Happosai –El segundo agujero para el techo en este Capitulo-, Ranma bajaba corriendo y salía del Dojo, su padre yacía en piedra en el recibidor ante la semejante pulida de Nabiki, su calva alumbraba como un foco.

-Bueno al menos me ahorrare por hoy la luz.- Dijo Soun, colocándose unos lentes oscuros.-

Y mientras tanto en los confines de la tierra en un lugar muy secreto, na solo es la casa de los Tatewaki, una joven tomaba el te junto a un muchacho que parecía en las nubes.

-Cuando nos casemos hermosa pelirroja, yo te traeré a esta casa y serás mi reina, y dejaremos que mi hermana se case con Ranma para que ellos sean nuestros esclavos y Akane será libre para ser mi amante cuando tu te enojes conmigo.- Sonreía Kuno algo picaron.-

-Lo siento estaba distraída no te escuche.- fue lo mejor.- Kuno yo estoy aquí porque deseo pedirte algo.-Akane se sonrojaba.-

-Lo que tu desees mi pelirroja cabellos color sol.- Kuno tomaba dramáticamente su mano.-

-Yo… yo…- Tartamudeaba Akane viendo a Kuno.-

-Hermano, te busca la plebe de Akane.- Kodachi vio a Akane y se tapo la nariz.-

-¡¿Akane?! – Kuno saltaba sobre la mesa.- Hazla pasar – pose idolatra.-

Akane veía como Ranma pasaba pero el sentía la mirada eléctrica magnética de Kodachi al caminar.

-Me voy a buscar a Ranma, ya que aquí se junto la chusma.- Kodachi salía como modelando en pasarela.-

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Pregunto Ranma mirando a Akane.-

Ella no le contesto, el miro luego a Kuno que estaba en pose de foto sobre la mesa.

-Mejor nos vamos de aquí hay muchos locos.- Ranma tomo la mano de la joven, pero ella se soltó.-

-No me toques.- Akane estaba a punto de golpear a Ranma pero no lo hizo al ver que era su cuerpo así que, adivinen, ¡así es! apareció la vena.-

-¿Qué es lo que te ocurre? – Ranma miraba a la joven que tenia los cabellos rojos – con solo decir Akane es suficiente, dios esta escritora si me hace botar saliva.-

-Akane mi amor, has venido por celos ¿a llevarte a la pelirroja?, pero si en mi corazón caben las dos.- Kuno se abalanzaba sobre Ranma.-

Akane se levanto y salio de aquella casa de locos, mientras su vena hacia ponpon en su frente, caminaba rápidamente mientras sentía un chorro de agua tibia en la cabeza –Se transformo en hombre pero con ropa de mujer, Dios.-

-Ranma ¿Te curaste? – Shampoo se apegaba a su brazo.-

-Kyaa, ¡Soy hombre!- Akane hacia su pose ridícula alzaba los brazos y abría las piernas.-

-Oye no me ignores.- Dijo Shampoo viendo a Akane caerse estática en la pose ridícula al suelo.- Levántate…

Akane comenzaba a llorar, ya estaba cansada de cambiar tanto de sexo, Shampoo intentaba levantar a Ranma pero este yacía como de piedra así que llego el aseo urbano a llevársela pero de el bajo Ryoga y lo impidió.

-¡Hey! chicos regresen luego.- El camión de la basura se alejaba, Ryoga le echo un balde de agua a Akane, la misma pregunta de las teteras ¿De donde sacan los baldes?-

-¿Qué te ocurre Ryoga?- Mirando a Akane ser ayudada por Ryoga a ponerse de pie.-

-No la vuelvas a transformar en Hombre.- Ryoga acompaño a Akane a caminar por la vereda, mientras Shampoo se quedaba lela viendo alejarse a los dos "enemigos".-

Y Para hacer el capitulo emocionante haremos que aparezca Ranma de la nada y vea como Akane camina con Ryoga para así montar una escena de celos.

-¡Akane!- Ranma se acerco hasta la pareja que caminaba.- No se que tramas pero ese beso no funciono porque yo no sentí nada ¿Cómo puedo corresponder a un beso de un cuerpo que es el mío propio? Te pediría que lo intentáramos pero veo que buscas otras soluciones.

Ranma se alejo ágilmente por los techos, Akane sabia que había herido los sentimientos del muchacho y en cierta forma Ryoga se aprovecharía de la situación. Y una vez terminada esta escena de celos de parte de Ranma se termina nuestro capitulo, esperando saber si los trabajos de Nabiki en realidad funcionan, si Soun Llamo al albañil, si la cabezota de Genma dejara de alumbrar y por supuesto si Happosai caerá del cielo algún día. Es mejor Borracho conocido que Alcohólico anónimo. Se despide su narradora Cambio y fuera.


	8. Se rompe el compromiso

Cap VIII: Se rompe el compromiso

Solo una persona que ha comido ajo puede darnos una palabra de aliento, esa palabra de aliento es hedionda –asco- Bienvenidos a este nuevo episodio de Ranmataka – Tambores- En la vereda estaba Akane junto a Ryoga, luego de que nuestro Héroe se había marchado con el corazón roto, Akane escuchaba las palabras de Ryoga.

-No lo escuches Akane, Ranma nunca va a poder sentir algo especial por una chica- Era el momento de separar a la pareja, aparentemente un plan maléfico de Ryoga comenzaba a tramarse, comienza el hámster en la cabeza de Ryoga a girar la rueda.-

-No lo se lo vi muy mal, tal ves debería ir con el.- La voz de Akane era de preocupación.-

-Bueno Akane no te preocupes el es un tonto ya se le pasara.- el hámster se esta cansando amigos.- ¿Por qué no vamos a tomar algo?

-Lo siento Ryoga iré a ver a Ranma.- Akane corrió en dirección al Dojo.-

Y así es Ryoga se quedo solo y miren que ese hámster como corrió pero nunca se encendió el bombillo. En el Dojo, Soun reparaba el agujero por donde había salido disparado Happosai, luego de tres horas de largo trabajo había finalizado.

-Al fin, Genma deberías decirle a tu hijo que controle sus impulsos.- Soun cerraba la caja de herramientas.-

-Y tú deberías decirle a tu hija que me devuelva mi dinero, mi cabeza parece un bombillo de 100 voltios.- Genma veía de reojo a Soun.-

Entre esta discusión haré pausa para decirles que ya han pasado varios días desde que cambiaron de cuerpo Ranma y Akane y estos al parecer no van a la escuela, vagos. Ranma entraba por la puerta –hablando del rey de Roma y el se asoma.-

-Hijo mío, ¿arreglaste las cosas con Akane?- Genma se amarraba un turbante en la cabeza.-

Ranma no respondió siguió derecho a su habitación, pero es tonto intentarse de olvidar a una persona cuando estas en su cuerpo. Akane caminaba hacia al Dojo cuando vio a Nabiki vendiendo algo afuera de la puerta.

-¡Limonada, lleve su limonada! – Esta chica no sabe que hacer con su tiempo libre.-

-Nabiki ¿viste entrar a Ranma?- Akane se detenía y veía a su hermana.-

-Si entras a la casa te veré entrar.- Nabiki miro a Akane con cara de burla.-

Akane entendió que no todos sabían del problema que tenía así que decidió asegurarse que estaba en el Dojo ella misma. Pasando por el recibidor Akane subió las escaleras y al tocar la puerta un tono enojado le respondió.

-Quiero estar solo, digo sola.- La voz de Ranma era desganada como si estuviera estreñido.-

Akane entro, vio al joven sentado cerca de la ventana y al verla se levanto, ambos quedaron viéndose fijamente y en ese momento la autora tiene algo profundo que escribirles –Subsuelo- OK creo que mas profunda es su nariz, continuamos.

-Ranma quiero hablar contigo.- Akane coloco sus manos tras su espalda.-

-Yo también.- Ranma trago grueso porque en este instante viene una escena fuerte.- Quiero que terminemos el compromiso.

¡¿Qué?! Dios la escritora se ha vuelto completamente loca ¿Cómo va ha separarlos? No puede ser, dijiste que ibas a seguir el patrón de Takahashi – ¿Puedes dejar de interrumpir? intento escribir- Esta bien pero mas te vale que arregles las cosas o te las veras feas cuando llegues a la casa.

-¿Por qué me dices esto? ¿Es por Ryoga?- Akane comenzaba a sentir temor en el pecho.-

-Nunca vamos a poder darnos un beso correspondido, al menos yo no creo poder hacerlo.- Dios este chico le tiene miedo al compromiso, cierto es hombre.- Es mejor que me vaya del Dojo y que reiniciemos cada uno por su lado adaptándonos a esta nueva vida.

-¿Eso es lo que quieres? – Akane miraba fijamente a Ranma y sus ojos deseaban llorar.-

Ranma no respondió y Akane salio de la habitación cayendo en llanto en su cuarto, Ranma podía escuchar a la chica llorar pero el creía estar haciendo un bien.

-Bueno espero que esos dos puedan recuperar su relación.- Soun finalmente se sentaba para regalarse.-

-Si yo también espero eso al final mi hijo debe apoderarse de este Dojo Jajaja.- Risa malvada.- quiero decir llevar el Dojo por buen camino.

-¿Qué quisiste decir con…- Soun fue interrumpido con un golpazo en el techo, así es, el techo tenia un nuevo agujero por Happosai que caía del cielo.-

-Maestro ¿esta bien?- Genma se levantaba viendo al viejo estrellado contra la mesa.-

Genma se quedo con la palabra en la boca porque el viejo tenía dos espirales dibujados en los ojos, y al ver a Soun este estaba vuelto piedra picada en el suelo, si señor Genma tuvo que llamar al aseo urbano. Aquella tarde se fue pacíficamente hasta que la noche cayo y Ranma bajo a el recibidor a darle la horrible noticia a su padre.

-Papa quiero decirte que debemos irnos del Dojo.- Ranma se sentaba frente a su padre.- Akane y yo rompimos el compromiso.

Y nuevamente piedra picada en el piso Genma no resistió la noticia y cayo hecho pedazos, esa gente debe tener el número del Aseo Urbano de emergencias. Y en eso Nabiki bajaba de una escalera, no me pregunten porque estaba Nabiki allí.

-¿Cómo que terminaron? – Nabiki tenía un martillo en la mano.-

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Ranma se puso blanco leche del susto.- ¿Arreglas el techo?

-Así es.- Increíblemente Nabiki hace algo desinteresado.- Mi padre me pagara por eso.- OK me equivoque.-

-Ya veo, bueno me voy a mi cuarto.- Ranma se levantaba.-

-¿Por qué rompiste con el? Me dijiste que comenzaba a gustarte.- Bingo alguien que coloca los sentimientos de Akane al aire.-

-¿Qué dije que? – Ranma se detuvo y le entretuvo la conversación, chismoso.-

-¿No recuerdas? Dijiste que comenzaba a agradarte su compañía y que aunque era extraño te sentías a gusto con el.- Nabiki hablaba de más como siempre.-

Ranma quedo en silencio ante aquellas palabras de Nabiki, al final parece que el chico esta algo confundido, y esta es la penúltima entrega de este Fanfic, ¿El compromiso quedara roto?, ¿Ranma y Akane seguirán faltando a clases?, ¿Nabiki puede comprar un Dojo nuevo con el pocote de real que esta guardando?, esto y mucho mas en nuestro gran final, por fin a la autora se le acaban las ideas. Todo muerto pasa a mejor vida y sus herederos también, ¿Qué cosas nos enseña este Fanfic?, se despide la narradora, Cambio y fuera.


	9. Tal vez

Secretos de una noche XXXVI

Cap IX: Tal vez.

(La autora siempre quiso colocarle a un capitulo ese titulo, aunque no tiene nada que ver con este capitulo.)

Ultima entrega de la autora para con este Fanfic –Gracias a Dios- Hoy conoceremos el gran final de este enredo que hizo, veremos que tan fácil se le dan las ideas para solucionar los problemas que ella misma creo. El día anterior había acabado con una Nabiki entrometida y un Ranma Chismoso. Y En el Dojo una jovencita gritaba la hora de levantarse.

-¡Akane, Ranma! Llegaran tarde de nuevo- Kasumi tocaba una olla al pie de la escalera, esta parte la Autora la copio y la pego del primer capitulo… Floja- 

Akane bajaba vestida de hombre, sus cabellos rojos aun eran visibles y estaba algo nerviosa, mas atrás Ranma bajaba con su uniforme, obviamente el estaba acostumbrado a vestirse de mujer. 

-Ranma, ¿Iras como mujer al colegio?- Kasumi servia el te, cosa rara me parece que esta chica se droga con ese Te.-

-Cuando llegue a la escuela me cambiare de apariencia.- Akane se colocaba los zapatos.-

-¿No se irán juntos?- Kasumi veía a Ranma que comía en la mesa una tostada.-

Akane no contesto, salio del Dojo caminando tranquilamente a pesar que tenia una gran tristeza, Ranma dejo el pan sin terminar y colocándose los zapatos también salio del Dojo.

-Nadie tomo el te… Bueno mas para mí.- Se los dije Kasumi se droga con esa cosa.-

Frente al colegio Akane veía las rejas y a todos los alumnos entrando, Ukyo apareció tras ella pero no la reconoció y siguió adelante, Akane tomaba valor para poder ser hombre, al parecer esa seria su nueva vida, el timbre sonó y la joven se mantenía firme viendo el colegio, todos los alumnos ya habían entrado.

-Si aun no estabas preparada no debiste venir.- Una voz dulce le hablaba por detrás a la pelirroja.-

-¡Ranma! –Akane miro tras ella pero inmediatamente volteo de nuevo al frente.- Esta es mi nueva vida y debo asumirla, en este momento o mañana, no importa cuanto espere se que esta nueva apariencia se quedara conmigo. –Una punta directa para Ranma.-

Akane saco una tetera de agua caliente y se la echo encima – La fábrica de teteras se ha vuelto millonaria con este Fanfic- Al transformarse Ranma vio como Akane abrió sus piernas como sapo, y empezó a caminar, pero antes de cruzar la entrada del colegio se mantuvo firme, camino de forma normal y entro, Ranma se quedo afuera como pensativo, eso se llama culpa.

-¡Ranma! ¡Ven te guarde un puesto! – Ukyo tenía junto a ella un escritorio vacío.-

Akane siguió derecho y se sentó en su puesto habitual, obviamente la chica no estaba acostumbrada a que la llamaran con ese nombre, yo tampoco voltearía si me llamaran José.

-Oye Ranma.- Ukyo se acerco hasta Akane, insistente la chica.-

-Hola Ukyo.- Akane saludo sin mucho animo, seria horrible tener que luchar con mujeres enamoradas y mas si eres ¡mujer¡-

-¿Qué te ocurre? Te dije que te había apartado un puesto junto a mi.- Mientras Ukyo hablaba Ranma apareció por la puerta.- Además estas en el puesto de la tonta de Akane, seguro que te echara de allí ya sabes como es esa chica de mal humorada.- Y con estas palabras de Ukyo, Ranma se dio cuenta de lo que debía soportar Akane en relación a sus otras prometidas, No tengo nada contra Nuestro Ranma pero Bien echo.-

-Tienes razón, estoy en un puesto que ya no me pertenece.- Akane tomo sus cosas y se fue junto al puesto de Ukyo.-

Las clases fueron monótonas, para Akane ella solamente intentaba acostumbrarse a aquella apariencia, el profesor siempre le decía a Ranma para que interviniera y leyera en clases, y Akane intentaba no prestar atención.

-Akane por favor ¿puedes venir a despejar la formula? – El profesor le enseñaba el marcador a Ranma.-

-¿De nuevo yo?, ¿no ve que hay mas estudiantes? Hágalos pasar a ellos usted sabe que yo sé, pero no sabe si ellos saben (con eso me lo quito de encima) – Maniobra para evadir al profesor o para ganarse un castigo.-

En la dirección Ranma esperaba su turno – Definitivamente se gana es un castigo- Mientras Ranma esperaba Akane almorzaba sola en la cancha de nuevo, Ukyo llego y se acerco hasta ella.

-Ranma mira lo que te prepare.- Ukyo abría una gran caja de almuerzo.- Espero te agrade.

-No te molestes Ukyo yo traje mi propio almuerzo.- Akane abría el que le había preparado Kasumi.-

-El no come cosas descompuestas Ukyo.- Una vocecita maquiavélica hablaba tras la joven, Shampoo estaba dentro del Liceo; esta chica se fuga todos los días de clases y después se pregunta ¿Por qué saldré mal?- 

-¡Cállate Shampoo! ¿Qué haces aquí? – Ukyo lanzaba el tradicional candelero.-

-Yo puedo ir y venir a donde quiera, no tengo porque darte explicaciones… Además Ranma ya hablo con mi abuela y si nos casaremos.- Shampoo abrazaba eufórica a Akane.-

-¿Qué tu y yo que? Estas equivocada Shampoo yo no voy a casarme contigo.- Akane estaba asfixiándose ante el abrazo de Shampoo.-

Tomando su almuerzo Akane se levanto pero aun Shampoo estaba guindada de su cuello como un mono que no quería soltar su banana –Se que esto se presta a doble sentido pero tengan la mente limpia por favor-

-¡Shampoo deja en paz a Ranma!- Ukyo comenzó a jalar el brazo de Akane.-

En este enredo, Ranma era traído por las amigas de Akane al parecer a tener una conversación de chicas por su actitud de esa mañana –Extraño que una conversación de chicas se de en una cancha pero fue la única forma que se ocurrió a la escritora para que Ranma apareciera en escena- El se libró fácilmente de las amigas de Akane de un solo salto –Ranma parece conejo, no sabe nada mas que saltar- 

-¡Oye Shampoo suelta a Ranma! – Ranma dijo que soltaran a Ranma fuertemente, Pero el otro Ranma no era Ranma como pensaba Ranma, Trabalenguas.- 

-Akane no te entrometas. – Shampoo soltaba a Akane, la pobre al fin volvía a respirar.-

-Yo soy la única y verdadera prometida de Ranma, yo soy… - Bingo, el chico se le declarará- ¡Yo soy la única que le gusta! –Y lo dijo señoras y señores, para el que se perdió este capitulo se le informa que la cadena NBC no lo repetirá.-

Todas voltearon a ver a Ranma, obviamente el estaba sonrojado por completo, Akane quedo impactada por las palabras, solamente lo veía, el silencio reino hasta que Shampoo se echo a reír con ganas.

-No me hagas reír Akane, te apuesto que de las tres prometidas que estamos aquí, el solo quiere estar conmigo.- Shampoo tomaba el brazo de Akane.-

-¡Claro que no Shampoo! ¡Vamos Ranma elige con cual de las tres quieres estar! –Ukyo veía a Akane- 

-Si con un beso elegiré con quien deseo estar.- Dijo Ranma viendo a Akane, la autora del Fanfic se esta poniendo romántica Damas y Damos.-

-No hagas algo de lo que luego te vayas a arrepentir, recuerda que decidiste romper el compromiso.- Dijo Akane a Ranma que se acercaba hasta el grupo.-

-¿Ustedes ya no están comprometido? –Shampoo sonrió y abrazo a Akane.- Sabia que no la querías.

Ranma camino hasta Akane, ambos se quedaron viendo fijamente, Ranma miro a Shampoo y luego vio a Ukyo, ambas estaban algo confundidas por la actitud rebelde de Akane que en realidad era Ranma, bueno pero ustedes ya saben eso, seguimos.

-Siempre me he sentido especial contigo Akane, no quiero que se rompa lo que has venido tejiendo con tanta dificultad, yo aun quiero estar contigo.- Ranma se acerco hasta Akane y tomando su rostro la beso, finalmente un beso.-

Y aquel hechizo se rompió, cayendo al suelo inconsciente los dos jóvenes; luego de una hora Akane despertaba en la camilla de la cruz roja del colegio, aun mareada lograba ver junto a ella a Shampoo y a Ukyo sentadas al lado de la persona que estaba recostada en la otra cama.

-Por fin despiertas Ranma, no sabemos que te hizo esa tonta de Akane pero estas bien.- Shampoo tomaba la mano de Ranma.-

-¿Dónde esta ella?- Al voltear un poco su rostro Ranma vio los ojos de Akane, y nuevamente se quedaron viendo fijamente, no para que se quedan viendo fijamente como que si no se vieran todos los días, es decir, viven juntos.- 

Aquella tarde al final de clases, Akane salía del colegio y veía a Ranma forcejeando con Shampoo y con Ukyo una guindada de cada brazo, como había sido desde siempre, Ranma nuevamente se libraba de las dos chicas –Si con un solo salto- y llegaba hasta Akane.

-Gracias por devolverme mi cuerpo… Mejor ve con ellas o se enojaran contigo.- Akane paso al lado de Ranma y siguió su camino.-

Pero antes que se alejara, Ranma la tomo del brazo, ella volteo algo extrañada, veía como Shampoo y Ukyo veía aquella escena.

-Lo que dije era cierto –Dijo Ranma con cara de tomate- ¿Vamos a casa? –El extendió su mano, pero aun tenía la cara de tomate con fresa.-

Akane algo sonrojada tomo la mano de Ranma, y ambos comenzaron a caminar, entro en acción el camión del aseo urbano recogiendo los pedazos de Shampoo y Ukyo; Bien dicen que las buenas historias dejan un mensaje, y al parecer esta no dejo ninguno así que la Autora se los escribe aquí abajo: El mundo no es como es, es como tu lo percibes; Y no tiene nada que ver con el Fanfic pero fue para dárselas de profunda, Me despido de ustedes, dando las gracias por haber leído, mil gracias. (FIN)


End file.
